Showing him around
by The-Only-Bella-Cullen-1
Summary: What happens when bella is a vampire when edwardmoves to forks and she is assigned to show him around school?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story so please review!!!! Thanks

I own nothing!

BPV

Chapter 1

God, help me now! I can not stand Forks High School, It is making me go insane! There is not one single decent looking guy in this town, not a single one. I have been here for two months now. And, the only reason I am here now is because my mom picked her fiancé over me (stupid hag)…. But any way here I am sitting in fourth period at the most boring school in the world. God, I hate History who in the fuck wants or needs to know about, about … what ever the heck these retarded teachers are trying to teach us. Nobody is listening anyway Jada is texting Emily from across the room. They are two of my room mates the other one is Arielle she paying attention for once we are all in the same classes and it's awesome. We are like quadruplets all of us have light brown hair, blue eyes, shoe size 6, and we can fit each others clothes. Yea I know that's weird but when you live in this small of a town and it has no mall or any decent store to buy clothes at you come to appreciate it.

"Umm… Miss Swan… Hello I asked you a question Miss Swan I expect you to answer it.", said Mrs. Biget.

"Ummmm….. Is the answer 45?", I said.

"No Miss Swan this is history not math and I expect you to pay attention for now on. Ok", she said.

"Yes, Mrs. Biget.", I answered.

Right then my phone started vibrating like crazy!!! (good thing I put it in my pocket.) It was Jada, of course she was sending me a message on MySpace.

Omg she is so annoyin huh? – Jada

God tell me bout it – Bella

Hey want to switch shoes at lunch? – Jada

Yea u can hav mine I am stayin home - Bella

Hey wat r u and Jada talking bout over ther? – Emily

Hey can I ditch w/ u? – Jada

Me 2 I wanna ditch clas! – Arielle

Hello – Jada

Hey- Emily

Hi earth 2 Bella –Arielle

Gurls Shut up hottie alert and I spotted him 1st so he is mine and its ur grades not mine but I just changed my mind I stayin – Bella

Awww fine I staying 2 then it no fun with out u cuz u got all the gr8t ideas – Jada

Me 2 – Arielle

Me 3 – Emily

Bye besties!!! – Jada

(Jada has left chat)

Bye! – Arielle

(Arielle has left chat)

Adios! – Emily

(Emily has left chat)

Bye? – Bella

(Bella has left chat)

(Chat room empty)

Right then Mrs. Biget started talking, "Class meet Edward Cullen He is new here soooo…. Ummmm Miss Swan since you pay such wonderful attention you will be assigned to show Edward around fork high school. And Edward if Miss Swan does not help you with your needs or answer your questions please feel free to come and speak to me during lunch or before or after school."

(Inside my head I was doing a little happy dance)

Before anyone could answer she started talking again "Well then since Bella is your intern you will sit next to her."

And as he set down I smelt him. OMG!!! Was he one of us?! He couldn't be me, Jada; Emily & Arielle are the only people I have ever found!!! He doesn't smell like a human, or one of those nasty werewolves so he had to be didn't he?

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen. and you are Bella right?" ,he said.

God his voice was so amazing like from a different time like, like the 1800's

"Ummmm… yea I am Bella nice to meet you Edward. " ,I replied.

"Yes it is very nice to meet you indeed." , He spoke back to me.

And that was chapter one so please review. And of course as you most likely found out I am a team Edward fan!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well here is chapter two I no that chapter one was a little long but I just cant stop once I start typing lol please review!!!

BPV

Chapter 2

OMG!!! I can not wait to tell my girls about this when we get home from cheer practice!!! It will be awesome and if I wasn't the head cheerleader and instructing right now I would so be telling them right now!!! Great just great the new girl fell again and Katie took her to the nurse like always. How does the principle expect me to teach these clumsy girls how to cheer!!! Why can't this school be like any other and have try outs? Just then Jada caught my attention. She was pointing over by the bleachers while she was curling her finger in her hair. So I turned around and !! Edward and these three other guys were there!! So I motioned to Jada to go and get Emily and Arielle then to come to me. When she returned with them I explained what we were going to do. After we told everyone that practice was over for the day we walked over to the bleachers in a line arm in arm strutting our stuff blowing a bubble with our bubble gum every 11th step all the way from one end of the football field to the other in our little blue cheer uniforms. When we finally got there they froze and turned around. Then Edward spoke.

"Why, Hello Bella it is a surprise to see you here."

"What ever we know you and your friends here have been following us all day since fourth period." I said.

"Why Bella I thought you was so supposed to be nice to me according to Mrs. Biget?" He said.

"I am supposed to but I want to know why you are following me?" I said.

"I am following you because I was waiting for a chance to ask you something." He replied

"Ok what is it you want to ask me?" I answered.

"Are you a vampire and are your friends vampires too?" he asked with a little hope in his voice.

"Yes we are." I answered.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"You are a vampire right?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Yes I am a vampire and so are my brothers here." He answered.

"And on that thought Ummmm Bella are you ever going to introduce us are what?" Jada said.

"Yes Jada I will." I said.

"Edward meet Jada, Emily and Arielle."I said motioning to each of them as I said their names.

"Nice to meet you all. Now lets me introduce you all to my brothers." He replied.

"This is Emmet, Jasper and Dakota." He said pointing to each one as he introduced us.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" Jada said.

"Hello" Arielle said.

"Nice to meet you all" Emily joined in.

Just then Emmet's stomach growled.

"Hey we were about to go hunting you all can join us if the guys don't care if you all want to?" Jasper said.

"We don't care!!!"Emmet, Edward and Dakota all said at one time.

Me, Jada, Arielle, Emily and Emmet all laughed.

"We don't care do we girls?" Said Arielle.

"Nope" Jada, Emily and I said all at one time popping our lips on the P.

The boys chuckled at that one.

And that is chapter two please review.


End file.
